Stone Enterprises
Stone Enterprises is a major corperation within the United States as well as internationally. It was founded in the 1950s by Eric Stone's father and is currently run by Erika Stone. History In the beginning Stone Enterprises was one of the first travel agencies, booking exclusive deals with railroads, airlines and cruiselines, later adding buses. The unique third party element of the company did not last forever, as it later expanded to include bus charters and later also chartering for yachts and jets. When Patricia Mero was CEO the company sponsored the development a new kind of private aircraft, leading to the new Stone Enterprises Ascension helicopter/airplane hybrid VTOL aircraft. While Stone Enterprises doesn't manufacture them directly they do get 40% of profits and the brand recognition. By the early 1980s Eric Stone had become a vice-president of the company and suggested expansion into textiles. Stone Enterprises thus began buying textile factories both in California and Asia, the latter drawing some criticism for questionable working conditions. None the less the textile factories have proved a good susidiary for Stone Enterprises, which the stockholders never forgot. When Eric Stone became CEO he pushed to expand into pharmaceuticals, believing there was untapped resources, so Stone Drug Labs was founded in the early 1990s. Initially the company offered little outside some cold and headache remedies they could sell cheaper in California and through their travel department, but when Ashley Tisdale was hired she soon created a vitamin pill that proved capable of preventing wrinkles from forming for nearly ten years after it was supposed to occur naturally. The pill proved to be the big success the Drug Labs needed, but by the time Eric Stone died only Type-7 seemed viable as a new product, and it was a long way away from FDA approval. Erika Stone's rise to the status of CEO saw unconventional testing done on with the Type-7 drug, which as of 2009 is now pending approval. Erika's big project however was Stone Networks, a social networking website that, given data from the user, offered suggestions for where to go for social events and where to get products they might want for the cheapest rate. While criticized as being invasive, Stone Networks doesn't rely on ads, unlike other social sites, and instead uses partnerships with local companies who get preferencial treatment in return for money that is spent as advertising expenses. CyTek was so impressed with Stone Networks that it brought in Stone Enterprises computer programmers to help consult with their SARA project. Managment The CEO of the company is appointed by the board of trustees, who themselves are elected by major stockholders and ideally have strong ties to the company. The Stone family holds forty-percent of the company's stock thus while not entirely in control they do still possess a lot of pull with the board. Each major division of the company has one director or president and below them has multiple senior and junior vice-presidents, depending on the division's size. Locations Stone Enterprises Corporate headquarters is located in Los Angeles, California, next to Echo Lake. Stone Travel has central corporate offices in quite a few major cities all over the world, with smaller offices in other locations. Stone Drug Labs is primarily based out of Malibu as is Stone Networks, while Stone Textiles have factories and warehouses all along the western coast of the United States as well as in China, Japan, South Korea and the Phillipines. Employees Executives and Major Stockholders Blake Lively 6.jpg|Erika Stone, CEO Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton, Director of Stone Drug Labs Shiri Appleby 4.jpg|Monica Stein, COO of Stone Travel and Personal Travel Agent to Erika Stone Rachel McAdams.jpg|Kimberly Ewart, Junior Vice-President of Stone Travel Jewel Staite.jpg|Caitlin Trafford, Vice-President of Stone Networks Christine Taylor.jpg|Sheila McGowan, Assistant Director of Stone Drug Labs Marisa Miller.jpg|Marissa Hawkins, Shipping Manager for Stone Textiles Eve Torres 9.jpg|Adora Morales, Personal Assistant to Erika Stone Keri Russell.jpg|Melissa Barton, Director of Stone Travel New York Jamie Chung.jpg|Jia-Ying Lan, Director of Stone Travel Hong Kong Kim Cattrall 2.jpg|Ingrid Stone, Majority Stockholder Board of Trustees James Cromwell.jpg|Abraham Royce, Chairman of the Board William Shatner.jpg|Hadrian McBride, Board Member Mark Hamill.jpg|Blair Mosely, Board Member Brent Spiner.jpg|Nigel Strom, Board Member Lindsay Duncan.png|Margaret Brooke, Board Member Avery Brooks.jpg|Ben Sweeney, Board Member Gates McFaddenjpg|Beverly Rourke, Board Member George Takei.jpg|Walter Hakkera, Board Member Christina Hendricks.jpg|Saffron Westlake, Board Member Kate Mulgrew.jpg|Hillary Lattimer, Board Member Marina Sirtis.jpg|[Scanlon, Board Member Terry Farrell.jpg|Laurie Sherman, Board Member Edward James Olmos.jpg|Virgil Salazar, Board Member James Morrison.jpg|Warner Buchanan, Board Member Tim Allen.jpg|Oliver Truth, Board Member Lower Level Kristanna Loken.jpg|Malin Danby, Chief of Security Michelle Borth.jpg|Lana Rollins, SARA Programmer Marissa Dyan.jpg|Irene Richter, Scientist Armie Hammer.png|John Kelly, Mail Clerk Former Employees Rena Mero.jpg|Patricia Mero, Interm CEO Gail Kim.jpg|Canella Kim, Chief of Staff to Patricia Mero Stacy Keibler 5.jpg|Darcy Keibler, Personal Assistant to Patricia Mero Constance Zimmer 3.jpg|Ashley Tisdale, Head of Stone Drug Labs Morgan Fairchild.jpg|Vivian Skye, Personal Assistant to the CEO Melora Hardin 2.jpg|Dayna Richardson, Lab Director Andrea Roth.jpg|Amelia Wallace, Head of Stone Drug Labs Kyle Maclachlan.jpg|Eric Stone, CEO (deceased) Category:Organizations Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Stone Enterprises